falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Matercula (War Does Change)
|statusintro = Alive|eyes = Blue|coat = Black|magic aura = Green|accessories = Stable Security Barding PipBuck|fullname = Matercula|statuscurrent = }}Matercula '''is a changeling hailing from Stable 84 beneath the changeling hive in Equestria's borders. She is from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change, and is the mother of Altrix. History Background Matercula was born and raised in Stable 84, a stable full of changeling who, being locked underground by Scootaloo and unable to leave, lived lives were they were constantly weak and starving. Despite her frailty from lack of love energy, Matercula still joined the stable security team in their attempts to keep order among the changelings at the behest of their Overmare and Princess, Insidiis. She eventually married and had a daughter, Altrix. Her husband was killed during an accident in maintenance, an accident he could have survived if the changelings weren't so frail. Present Day Matercula was among the first changelings to enjoy the first consumed love energy in two centuries when Scrap Heap's group opened Stable 84. She and the other security officers, now strong and capable, would clear the hive above the stable of all feral ghouls and reclaim their ancient home. Matercula would greet her daughter on her return to Stable 84, being formerly introduced to her new friends. She would also see her off again as they departed to stop Kronos. Later, the Equestrian Hive and Stable 84 would come under attack by Kronos and the slaver forces marching under the banner of Red Eye. Princess Insidiis would order the changeling populace to retreat back to the stable in preperation for it to be re-sealed in light of the threat, with the stable's security teams assigned to cover their retreat. Matercula would have been among these groups, combatting the slavers as they poured into the hive. When the slavers reached the atrium, Matercula and the other security officers concocted a plan to slow the slavers down as the hive evacuated to the stable. They would detonate stolen explosives around the atrium and collapse it so any earth ponies and unicorns would have a tough time passing through it. As they set up the charges, however, they were set upon by slavers and the rest of her team was gunned down. Matercula herself was shot non-lethally, the slavers intending to take her prisoner. Instead, after recording a farewell message for her daughter, Matercula detonated the explosives before the slavers could stop her. The blast killed both them and Matercula, succeeding in collapsing the atrium. Legacy Matercula's sacrifice would prove to be for nothing. While the earth ponies and unicorns were stopped in their tracks, the griffons and alicorns could still progress due to their ability of flight. They pumped a gas into the stable's ventilation that knocked out the population, allowing them to be taken without a further fight. Matercula's corpse would be discovered buried, missed by the alicorns as they took the population both living and dead. Altrix was completely devastated by her demise, Scrap Heap becoming enraged and determined to make Kronos pay for his crimes. Matercula was buried just outside the entrance of Stable 84. The first changeling to be buried under the sky in two hundred years. However, she wouldn't be alone for long. Partly inspired by her sacrifice, Altrix would soon also perish for the good of the hive, buying time for them to escape from Site B by facing a large group of slavers she could never hope to defeat. In the end, the hive would be saved, honoring both mother and daughter for their actions. Traits Appearance She is a typical changeling in looks, and wears stable security barding on a day-to-day basis. Personality Matercula takes her job as a security officer very seriously, and does her utmost to protect the stable and hive. She is also protective of her daughter, but trusts her enough to allow her to go with Scrap Heap in their attempt to save the hive. Her loyalty towards protecting the hive meant she was more than willing to make the ultimate sacrifice when the time came, sacrificing her own life to collapse the hive's atrium and kill a portion of the attacking force. Skills As a security officer, Matercula is trained in the usage of firearms and detainment. Now that she has active love energy in her system, her abilities both physical and magical have grown. Like all changelings, she is capable of shapeshifting. Equipment She has stable security barding and a standard PipBuck 3000. She also wields a 10mm pistol on most occasions. Relationships '''Altrix - Altrix is Matercula's daughter, of whom she is quite protective. She trusts her daughter, however, and was willing to let her accompany Scrap Heap despite her reservations. Matercula regretted not getting to see her daughter again upon sacrificing herself, ensuring to record a message of farewell for Altrix. Insidiis - Insidiis is the leader of the hive, and Matercula is fiercely loyal to her. Scrap Heap '''- She knows the stallion quite little, but has entrusted him and the rest of his group with her daughter's safe return. '''Stripe - Stripe and Matercula have talked quite a bit upon their meeting, and have formed something of a respect for one another. Notes & Trivia * It would have been impossible for Matercula to do her job outside of the stable had they not had a reserve supply of love energy stored for the occasion of the stable's opening. Gallery Mlp changeling by matty4z-d5mbm1c.png|A changeling, of which Matercula is. Altrix2.png|Matercula's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Characters (War Does Change)